The Ruins
The Ruins is an advanced track unlocked at Rank 70, it features a place somewhere with flowing lava. Appearance As said, there is a stone arch at the left side of the track, and as well as a large stone structure on the center of the track, two huts and a crystal visible on the ground. There's also flowing lava on the top and bottom sides of the screen with some rocks on it. Path The Bloons enter from the left side of the track, and then they orbit around the stone structure four times before leaving the track to the right. Boss Fight This track is the only place where the player can fight Rouscylla and Desmikiv, the Sisters of Death. The player has an option to choose if the player wants to fight Rouscylla and Desmikiv, if the player checks it, there is a kanji symbol of death on the center of the track, and if the player unchecks that, the symbol will disappear. However, when the Death Symbol is on the stone structure, there is an in-game quest for the player to achieve; "Meeting the Sisters" -Pop 444,444 MOAB-Class Bloons in this track. (Can be continued) -Defeat the Death Mk. I, Death Mk. II and the Death Mk. III 4 times. (If done before, there is no need to do this again.) -Pop 4,444,444 Bloons. (Can be continued) If this quest is accepted, a bar appears on the top of the screen, showing the progress of the quest. The bar has stripes of blue, red and green, probably symbolizing the colors of the MOAB, BFB and the ZOMG. When completed, the bar turns red and also has the death symbol on the middle of the bar. It can be clicked on. The death symbol also glows red. When clicked on, the player has to pick a number; 444 or 800, and when the player decides a number, the player has to fight either Rouscylla or Desmikiv. The player can only accept to fight either of them, and when the fight starts, all bloons and blimps disappear. Gallery Trivia * The art of the track is originally supposed to be done on October 2, but it cannot be done due to the charger problems of the laptop. ** It was later continued on the notebook of Tat1101. * The only way to abandon the quest is to leave the track. * This is the only track where the player can fight the Sisters of Death; Rouscylla and Desmikiv. * There is a way to fight the both of them; * Defeat Rouscylla and Desmikiv 4 times, and when achieved, the pop-up for the player to pick a number has a new choice; 444+800, which refers to fighting both of the Sisters of Death. * Noting the presence of the two huts, there used to be a civilization on The Ruins that failed to expand due to some incident that happened. * It is possible that The Ruins could be near a volcano due to the flowing lava. * The player cannot place Water-based Towers on the lava. * For some unknown reason, the previous Deaths do not appear on this track as bosses. Category:Tracks Category:Advanced Tracks